


The Founders of This Meager Feast (Remix in G Minor)

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M, Female Character of Color, Fuckbuddies, Grief, Remix, plotless character ramble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was either going to have to kill him or fuck him to shut him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Founders of This Meager Feast (Remix in G Minor)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lorax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorax/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Passing Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/76364) by [SullenSiren (lorax)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorax/pseuds/SullenSiren). 



> Thanks to Mousapelli for looking it over.

Max arches up against Alec's mouth, one hand digging into the tarpaper of the roof, the other clenched in his hair as he licks and sucks. For a little while, she can lose herself in how good it feels--the slick heat pulsing between her legs, the cool, damp air on the bare skin of her belly, the roughness of the roof against the small of her back, the silky slide of Alec's hair between her fingers. For a little while, she can forget the reality they live in, forget everything they've lost and everything they still have to lose.

She comes with a sudden shriek that surprises both of them and claps a hand over her mouth, embarrassed; she's usually not that loud, though in a place where everyone has transgenic hearing, they'd have to be especially quiet to keep it a secret, and she's pretty sure they haven't been. Alec glances up and she can see the smug amusement in his eyes. If it didn't feel so good, she'd be more annoyed about giving him that kind of satisfaction, but she has to admit, in this case, he's earned it.

He doesn't let her catch her breath, doesn't give her time to think. Which is kind of the whole point in the first place, and something she appreciates. He shifts up and slides inside, hard and hot, hips already thrusting, and she wraps her legs around him, pushing up, urging him deeper. He gives her wet, open-mouthed kisses and she licks the salty taste of herself off his lips, his tongue. This is the best--the only--way she's found to shut him up.

When they'd gotten the news about Cindy, he'd followed up her up to the rooftop along with Logan and Joshua, and it wasn't Logan's gentle looks and kind words, or Joshua's hugs and tears that got her through the initial shock of grief--it'd been her attempt to derail Alec's attempt at comforting her after the other two had given up, because he couldn't do silence even under threat of death, and she'd realized she was either going to have to kill him or fuck him to shut him up.

She'd shoved him down onto his back, climbed on top, and given him a brutal kiss. The sex they had that night wasn't soft or sweet or any of the things Max used to occasionally wish for, back when she still used to wish for things like romance; it was rough and hard and left them both breathless and bruised. The marks had lasted for longer than she'd expected. She'd liked seeing those marks on her skin when she'd washed up afterward, liked seeing them on him even more. Enough that each time they fuck, she makes sure to leave evidence behind, even though she knows it's dangerous.

She lets herself off the hook for that first time, the two of them pale and shaken from the news, trying to deny the loss, but after that, every time something went wrong, she'd found herself waiting for him. He sought the high places as much as she did, and he was more than willing to be her fuckbuddy, even after all his protests when she'd made him her fake boyfriend. Even though Logan had discovered that was a lie long before it became the truth.

It's not heat; she thinks she could let them both off the hook if that was it--biology conspiring against them the way it always has--but this, this is something different. Something she should be able to stop, or at least control, if she wanted to. That she doesn't might be the most frightening thing.

It's not love, at least not the way she imagines romantic love should be; it's nothing like the soft feelings she has for Logan. With Alec, it's all fire and fight and the occasional companionable silence, until he can't keep quiet anymore. With Alec, it's the knowledge that he _understands_ in a way most people don't. Can't.

Or maybe it _is_ a kind of love, but with Cindy gone, she doesn't have anyone else she can ask, so she chooses not to think about it at all.

Alec fucks her hard and fast--they've done this often enough by now that he knows what she likes and what works--and she comes again, just mindful enough to shove her hands up under his shirt so she can rake her short nails down the smooth skin of his back. She bites his earlobe, hard enough to sting, and he comes, pumping into her with oddly graceless thrusts that somehow make her like him more. Not that she'd ever admit it.

That's one of the few benefits of being as fucked up as they are--Alec still thinks she barely tolerates him, but the truth is, she needs him. She doesn't think he realizes how much, and secretly, it terrifies her that one day she's going to wake up to find him gone. He's got no reason to stay, and he's good enough that he could get out and away from Seattle quickly enough to survive, even with the giant target his face makes him. But she couldn't run Terminal City without him, couldn't stand to lose him, too, after everything else she's lost.

He shifts and it takes her a few seconds longer than she'd like to let him go.

"Hey, if you wanna cuddle..." He gives her a lopsided grin and she has to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"Get off me," she says, shoving at him. He laughs and rolls onto his back beside her, with the loose-limbed grace of someone who's just had a really good orgasm.

"I definitely got you off, it's true."

She slaps his shoulder, and he says, "Ow!" and pretends to be hurt, and it's like all the awkwardness is gone, even though her thighs are still sticky with his come and his mouth is still swollen from her kisses.

They're going to have to talk about this at some point, and knowing Alec's inability to shut up, probably sooner rather than later. She won't have any answers for him. She saves all her false bravado for the troops; with him, she's at her most vulnerable and unsure, though she doesn't think he knows that. She'd have to kick his ass if he did.

"You okay?" he asks as they clean up.

"Yeah. You?"

He gives her another one of those lopsided grins, though this one is less sincere. "I'm always all right."

She snorts but lets him have the lie.

He turns towards the door, ready to head back inside. Usually, she stays where she is, trying to wrap her head around everything that's happened, everything that's going to happen, making plans and mourning friends.

This time, she says, "Hey, wait up," and they go inside together.

end

~*~


End file.
